tomicacarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Car of the month:August
This is The car of the month :August; judging and awarding, Who is the winner? Winner takes all!! These Cars will be judged by:Style (25),Rareness (25),Collectibility(10),Originality(40)Total(100) 10.Toyota Avensis: Release Date:4/2012 This car is perhaps one of the ugliest tomica toy cars up to date, you know why? The wagon is shrunk into a minuscule size of just 1/75! And that is a Mid-sized wagon!!! Another flaw also is that the car itself is poorly detailed, having artificial shocks, and of all 6 windscreens, 3 are painted!!!!. The worst and best thing about this car is that a lot of people made a strike in tomica's office, and the Avensis was shut down in 10/2012,running down a scale of six months..And thus it was replaced by a much-better designed car,The Toyota Prius C/Aqua. I will add points for collectibility because it is the shortest tomica life-span up to date. Remember,and mark my words, If you have or keep an Avensis, don't destroy them because they are extremely valuable now. Grades: 6,24,9,12,51/100 9. Honda Civic Type REuro edition, Release date:12/2011 This car has potential,but it is all ruined by cost cutting,hard shocks and an undersized car. This car deserves to be in second to the last place because of this. Grades: 12,12,4,30,58/100 8.Daihatsu Move: Release Date:1/2012 This car has a lot of potential also,but also had the same cost-cutting features as the civic. An example is that the car itself is scales apart from the expected size,the wheels are"yujinized" and the back and Quarter screens are painted black to give it a tinted look, which is bad because it is one of tomica's cost-cutting schemes. Grades: 13,12,5,34,64/100 7. Toyota Prius Alpha: Release date:3/2012 This car is just like the last-placer,the Avensis,but with better details.it is just shameful that tomica just shrunk this car,a mid-sized wagon to an extremely small scale of 1/71, This is also brought down because of cost cutting materials, such as the painted windows and the hard,artificial suspension. But overall, this car also has a lot of potential, but it was sadly,ruined Grading: 13,12,6,33,64/100 6.Toyota Porte: Release date:5/2013 The Porte itself is gaining back the old tomica tradition, but there is still some paint-over lines and some cost cutting moves,also. Grades:13,16,5,36,70/100 5:Subaru legacy b4:Release date: 6/2011 The legacy already has the tomica shell,body and casting and Special Feature but the lower scores go to that it is one of the first cars that had the "yujinized" wheel disease and Successfully spread it to other cars. Grades:17,15,6,34,72/100 4: Mitsuoka orochi:Release date: 2007 This car had a lot of power to woo a fashionista and the tomica version is all beautiful too, sporting the beautifully crafted 3MZ engine if you open the hood in the back, but there are some downsides to this...the car itself is a bit too big if you compare it against a car from the 1970's. Overall,this car is one of the better cars made by tomica. Grading:17,16,6,38,77/100 3: Toyota 86: Release Date: 6/2012 This car was the most popular car made by tomica. Why? This car is the successor to the hachi-roku AE86,and a successful comic/video game called initial D, which helped spike up the popularity.i,personally should put it up at a respectable third place because it is great,not perfect but not the worst. 2: Toyota vitz G1: Release Date: 10/2000 Whoa,an old timer joining the contest??? Well this old timer hits a rather respectable place because the word "Painted windows" didn't even exist yet,and "Oversizing" doesn't even exist yet, this car itself has no painted windows,almost all of the cars back then were all Plastic windows and casting,well because of that, I would give it a silver medal for design and originality. Grading: 22,22,8,39,91/100 And the car of the month award goes to.....(drum roll please).... THE LEXUS IS-F CCS-R Release date: 12/2012 This is one modern car that has finished this match in a clean,round. This is tomica's first and only Lexus that was ever made to be put in the tomica regular line(if you don't count the LFA from the tomica limited series), Many people were hoping for an IS250 or an IS-F, and the head of tomica heard that,so they made the car-of-the-month of August winner and champion,the Lexus IS-F CCS-R, not even a single cost cut was put in that car,the carbon fibre hood also matches the front of the car and, the size is tomica's size at it's finest (for a current tomica) Grading: 25,23,10,38,95/100 THE ULTIMATE CHAMPION OF COTM 8-2013!!! ---- More news about next Month's car of the month here!! Category:Car of the month